


distraction

by snoflakesun



Series: the home i find in you [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Famous skateboarder Yata maybe falls for someone in more than one way...





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i have 0% idea how to draw out scenes soooo  
> have this piece i finished for yata's bday!!  
> please dont ask questions on why yata doesnt remember fushimi so its like a kinda "first meeting" but they knew each other before i guess??  
> it was really rushed you can tell  
> im so sorry ////  
> please enjoy though!

“Hey, it’s your police boyfriend,” Chitose tapped Yata’s shoulder.

“I told you, he’s not - he doesn’t even know who I am!” Yata shoved Chitose, who was sitting at the edge of the ramp.

 

It all started a few days ago, when Yata first saw him. “Yo, watch this!” He called out to his friends, pushing off the ramp and skateboarding down before rising upwards. He jumped off the board, having it flip twice before-

his eyes caught on someone walking outside of the park.

He was wearing a blue coat that reached past his waist, and had hair splayed in awkward directions. He had piercing blue eyes and lips pressed in a straight line. Yata couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Yata forgot that he was in mid-air and didn’t land, crashing onto the pavement and groaning as his skateboard rolled away.

“Yata-san! Are you okay?” Kamamoto called out, running towards the ginger who was laying on the ground.

“Ugh,” Yata sighed, pushing himself off from the ground and shaking his head. “I’m fine.”

“What happened there?” Totsuka asked, helping Yata lean onto his shoulder.

“Nothing...” Yata trailed off as he looked up, seeing past Totsuka’s concerned face and staring straight into the stranger who caused him to lose his focus in the first place.

He was on the other side of the fence but he looked at Yata through his black-rimmed glasses, a hand holding a map while the other rested on what seemed to be a sword. Yata felt warmth creeping up on his cheeks and tore his gaze away. _He kinda looks familiar..._

“Ooh, a boy?” Chitose leaned over Yata, snapping him out of his thoughts. “He does look like someone your type.”

“S-shut up, Chitose!” Yata retorted, stuttering.

He picked up his skateboard, shakily walking back to the top of the ramp where everyone else was. Never in a million years would Yata admit

to Chitose that he actually thought the male who passed by the park was actually attractive.

 

It was kind of hard to, though, when he passed by literally everyday.

“Maybe you should work harder to impress him,” Dewa suggested. “I mean you’re already pretty famous but he probably doesn’t know that.”

Yata sighed. He was a pretty famous skateboarder, having competed in many competitions and placing high in most of them.

Totsuka smiled, hiding a small giggle. “Totsuka-san?” Yata asked confusedly.

He turned away to face Suoh who was literally sleeping on a bench. “King,” Totsuka called out to him. “Don’t you have anything to say to Yata-chan?”

“Not... really...” Suoh drawled. “But that kid... ‘s like Munakata’s child...”

“Munakata?” Yata tilted his head. “Who’s that?”

“No one,” Totsuka reassured Yata. “Let’s go back to Kusanagi’s bar now. It’s getting late.”

“Alright,” Yata shrugged as everyone followed Suoh back to the European-style bar.

“You’re meeting your sponsors tomorrow,” Kusanagi told the skateboarder as he handed him a glass of water. “Yata-chan, you have to behave, alright?”

“Uh, okay?” Yata responded, wondering why he would even have to think about behaving. He was generally well-mannered until someone provoked him...

Well. That’s probably why.

 

The next day rolled around pretty quickly, and Yata was dressed in casual clothes, a pair of khaki shorts and a hoodie that reached past his waist.

He felt quite awkward when he walked into the building - it gave off a pristine, neat vibe and it was like Yata was a mess.

“Welcome,” one of the people dressed in work attire bowed. “The Captain is waiting for you in that room.”

 _The captain...? What weird people_ , Yata thought as he pushed open the doors. Inside slightly looked like an interrogation room, but more modern and slightly more friendly. He pulled a chair out and sat down, waiting for whoever that captain was.

It was only a few seconds after he sat down that two males also walked into the room, although they wearing a different attire from the person at the entrance. It was the same blue uniform that Yata had seen for the past few days...

“Ah-“ Yata gasped as he recognized the second person. A faint blush started to appear on his cheeks as he turned back to face the polished wood.

“Hello, Yata Misaki,” the first person, who Yata assumed was the captain, acknowledged him. “I am Munakata Reisi, the head of this company who will sponsor you for your next competition.”

“Thank you...” Yata narrowed his eyes. He really didn’t like the aura that Munakata gave off, and that slightly creepy smile that he gave off.

 _Didn’t Mikoto-san say that the person behind him was like his child... huh, they do kinda look alike. But this Munakata person is just straight up creepy!_ Yata thought to himself.

 

“You really haven’t changed, have you, Mi-sa-ki?”

“I- ah?!” Yata whipped his head up so fast that if his hair was longer he would’ve gotten whiplash.

He stared straight into the blue eyes that could only belong to one person - Fushimi.

“S-Saruhiko?!” Yata gasped.

“Yo.”

 _He’s changed from middle school... How did I not even recognize him?!_ Yata thought, surprised.

A second passed before realization hit him and roses seemed to bloom upon his cheeks as he buried his face into his hands.

“What’s wrong, Misaki?” Fushimi asked, smirking.

“N-nothing...”

“Well then, shall we begin our discussion?” Munakata cut through the tension, sitting across from Yata. “Regarding your nation-wide competition...”

 

“...so he’s like a business man,” Chitose rested his cheek on his hand.

“I guess...” Yata shrugged, deliberately not mentioning the fact that they knew each other before.

“Yata-chan, you have to prepare for your competition tomorrow,” Kusanagi called.

“Yeah, I’ll be going now! Watch my competition tomorrow, guys!”

A soft jingle of bells signified the door opening and closing.

 

“And now, from Shizume City is… Yata Misaki!” The announcer called, giving side commentary as Yata waved to the crowd, smiling brightly.

Yata took a deep breath before pushing off the concrete, having his skateboard start to roll. He started with a few tricks, one with him jumping off the board and having it spin, showing off he Homra logo that was located on the bottom of the board.

The roaring cheers and the adrenaline pulsing through his ears made him smile, feeling more confident as he descended the half-pipe.

Maybe he felt too confident, as he felt something graze his leg as he jumped, causing him to lose his balance and he fell unceremoniously onto the bottom of the slope.

“Misaki!” Fushimi shouted, vaulting over the barrier and running to the fallen redhead.

Commotion erupted behind him, like a bomb going off. Fushimi shook Yata, his eyes widening with horror as his ex-best friend didn’t respond. The wailing sounds of sirens approached from the distance, and medics gently set Yata onto the stretcher.

 

Fushimi clicked his tongue as he jumped onto the back of the van, pulling out his PDA. “Yeah, I’m with him,” Fushimi gritted out. “He doesn’t look dead. Okay. Whatever, I’ll do it when I come back.”

Fushimi frowned, looking at Yata with both concern and annoyance. The van pulled up in front of the hospital, and Fushimi gave the doctors Yata’s information before disappearing before any of Yata’s comrades started to show up.

 

“Yata-san?” Kamamoto’s worried voice was the first thing he heard when he blearily opened his eyes.

“Eh?” Yata asked quietly. “What... what happened?”

“You were at the national competition when you stumbled on something and you fell unconscious,” Kusanagi looked up from his PDA. “It’s good you’re awake now.”

“You’ve been out for two days,” Totsuka informed him.

“Misaki...” Anna tugged on Yata’s hospital gown. “Saruhiko... he’s worried about you.”

“Saruhiko...?” Yata asked. “Why’s he... how did you know?”

“You should contact him,” Anna replied instead.

“I deleted his number a long time ago.”

“Here...” Suoh dropped a piece of paper onto the desk by his bed. “Munakata gave it to me.”

 _Guess that explains the really pristine writing_ , Yata thought.

“If you didn’t know,” Kusanagi turned before leaving the room. “Mikoto’s dating the blue king.”

 

eYata reluctantly dialed the number into his watch-PDA that Fushimi gave him when they were still in middle school after everyone left.

“Misaki?” Fushimi’s voice picked up fairly quickly.

“Geh- how did you know it was me?”

“I coded your PDA, of course I would know.”

“Ah, you’re right...”

The conversation turned into silence, Yata nervously shuffling with the sheets as he shifted his position.

“Anna said you were worried about me.”

“That girl...” Fushimi sighed. “As your sponsor, I do also take the responsibility for your health.”

“What are you now, my mother?”

“...”

“By the way... thanks.”

“For what?”

“Oh you know, just dragging my unconscious body outta there.”

“Tch,” Fushimi clicked his tongue. “...it’s not big deal.”

“Thanks anyways!” Yata smiled, and Fushimi thought he could feel it from his end of the phone.

 

“Be careful, Yata-chan!” Kusanagi called, smiling fondly at the skateboarder.

“Of course!” Yata responded, doing a small trick over the ground.

He skidded to a stop in front of his friends, jumping off the skateboard. “So, how was your date last night with your police boyfriend?” Chitose asked, grinning.

“He’s not a policeman!” Yata retorted, before looking down and adjusting his socks. “It was nice though...”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell us you knew him before,” Dewa commented, Eric nodding his agreement.

“Well it doesn’t matter anymore,” Yata shrugged.

“Here he comes,” Akagi whistled. “Get ‘em, Yata!”

 

It had been two months since the incident, and Yata and Fushimi had reconciled, living together in the same apartment. It was mostly Yata prodding for Fushimi to let him stay by his side, and Fushimi’s weak resolve crumbled under Yata’s pressure.

They fell into the regular rhythm of gaming and falling asleep together on the couch and waking up with their limbs tangled. It was an incredibly comfortable life, and the domestic air around them felt like they’d never separated.

Some days Yata would pull Fushimi back to bed in the morning as he blearily woke up from the alarms. The softness of the bed always seemed to be more inviting than going to work and dealing with the Captain. Yata would ignore Fushimi’s reasons that he had to work, wrapping his arms a little bit tighter around Fushimi’s waist.

Other days Yata would fall asleep waiting for Fushimi to finish his work, berating him for sleeping too late. Fushimi would sigh fondly before carrying Yata back to their bed and pulling the blanket over the two of them. The next morning would be full of Yata lecturing Fushimi that he needed more sleep, because you can’t just live off of coffee and energy bars, goddammit.

 

The mystery on what happened that day had been resolved; another group called Jungle had shot a tranquilizer into Yata’s leg to cause him to fail so they could be the next competitor from Shizume city in the next competition.

Although he was lucky enough not to get any major physical injuries, the doctor told them that Yata had a concussion and it was best that he stayed away from skateboarding for a few weeks.

 

Fushimi passed by the usual patrol route, turning slightly to see Yata talking to his friends, grinning. Someone pointed at him, and Yata turned to see Fushimi and his eyes lit up. “Saruhiko! Saruhiko! Come over here!” Yata called.

 _It’s my day off..._ Fushimi thought as he walked over. _It should be fine._

“Look, Saruhiko!” Yata called, snapping Fushimi out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see Yata jump onto a railing on top of his Homra skateboard. It was only then that he noticed Yata’s outfit - a plain yellow sweater and black shorts. But it was the socks - were they even socks? - that reached up to where the shorts ended. Yata’s stance caused his pants to rise slightly, exposing a sliver of skin that was bared above his cat-eared socks.

The instant ended, and Fushimi felt something stir in his chest and he turned away, grasping the cloth over his heart as he attempted to steady his heartbeat. “Didya see that?” Yata grinned, turning to see Fushimi’s back facing towards him. “Saruhiko?”

Fushimi turned around, a shy blush upon his cheeks. “Misaki...” he murmured. _100 points._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> this piece was very largely inspired by these pieces:  
> [ this ask/response ](http://ridiasfangirlings.tumblr.com/post/173098224568/yata-becoming-famous-skateboarder-and-fushimi)  
> [ this fanart ](https://muchmeus.tumblr.com/post/175872401259/sarumi-fest-2018-day-8-free-day-b-o-n-u-s)  
> check them out!!


End file.
